The Nightmare
by inustorm
Summary: one slayer...one monk...promises dead...past pains return...one jewel...and one demon...can love overcome all this? Are her dreams just dreams or a premonition...


**A.N.-** this is my first fanfic so please don't pounce on me too hard………lol…..I'm

Really proud of my fanfic so just don't criticize me too bad k? well anyway hope you like it!

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**THE NIGHTMARE**

She was running through the forest, her raven black hair in a high pony-tail swinging wildly behind her, her breath came in short bursts…….but she couldn't stop…….she had to go on. She was dimly aware of the silence eerie and ghost-like all around her. Kirara wasn't with her…….why was that? She didn't know, all she knew was that she had to keep on going…………just a little further……and then abruptly the forest seemed to end……..and on the small hill in front was a sight that chilled the marrow of her very bone…….! He stood over her lover his arm wrapped around a bloody sword, his eyes as cold and lifeless…….as a dead thing……..

A searing pain filled every part of her body………_no…….this couldn't be happening! _

"Please ……t-tell m-me…..it wasn't y-you….! " she whispered hoarsely, but the sight of him lying spread eagled at her brother's feet, a trickle of blood pouring out of his mouth, his arm bent at a horrible angle and his neck…….slashed…….and cut……._he was dead!_

An agonized scream tore from her lips, "How could you!...I-I c-cant believe it was you!...

NO! STOP IT! Kohaku……you couldn't have……! I-….." She fell forward on her knees unable to stand, her shoulders shaking,"No please……not M-Mi-r-rok-ku too……not him…..too….I love him! MIROKU!" a bitter rage filled every part of her body……but……,"Kohaku! NO!"

……………………….

Sango awoke with a start! Her entire body drenched in sweat….breathing hard……her throat unusually dry……She had dreamt the same thing over and over again……..She never showed it but every time she was unable to sleep without getting that dream……..Every night they haunted her those dreams……..kohaku's lifeless eyes……..and Miroku's dead body always in the same position…….always….not moving…..not breathing…..absolutely still…….She chocked back a sob

"Miroku!" she whispered.

"Sango!" She started violently, turning around she gazed into his dark violet eyes, noticing the concern in them, noticing how the wind teased his hair playing with his dark locks giving his perverted face the most innocent and boyish look immediately making her heart tap faster. "Don't do that!" she whispered. "What's wrong?" Miroku asked the concern in his eyes deepening.

_Don't say anything! Please……don't make me lose control of myself! _Sango took a deep breath. _But……those dreams…….NO! _She shook her head violently. She couldn't think of the dream….._not with Miroku so close……_She felt waves of pain and hopelessness wash over her leaving her battered and bruised emotionally. "I can't do this……" she muttered. Immediately he scooped her up in his arms and began walking away from their sleeping group. "What's wrong Sango! I can't bear to see you like this……." He said softly. "Don't……." she begged ,"Don't make me let go of my feelings……not when I've tried so hard to hold it all in…….I cant take this anymore……!" she buried her head in his chest, listening to his heart beating so calmly amidst all the pain and chaos all around him. "Sango…….I know you're upset about something……..and I wont force you to tell me……..but……I'll always be there for you……." His last words made her buckle under all the pressure within herself, and she finally let herself go in his strong arms, her body trembling violently as each sob sent a spasm of pain through her body, her teeth chattering hard until she was nothing more than a mass of pain and hurt in his arms. He held her close, unable to be of any help to her, he held her…….each sob of hers seemed to rip his heart hurting him more then she could ever imagine………….

Finally she calmed down and said quietly," How can you care so much?...For someone so unworthy?...For someone like me?...For a woman who can't even face her life?" next instant her chin had been forced up as Miroku said gently," I didn't fall in love with that woman Sango………I fell in love with you………a woman who has been through more than anyone else here……The woman I love…….more than my life is worth to say…….". Sango cried softly in his arms, suddenly finding that she had to tell someone she told him about her dreams, her fears, her pains and……………….her weakness………….him………He remained silent for awhile cradling her in his arms. It was a painful dream but one that was borne off fear and anxiety nothing serious…….But he had his doubts, as he lifted Sango and began to walk back to camp, he wondered whether this dream wasn't a premonition…………..

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N.-**SO how was it? Not too shabby? Hope not but please read and review!

And Ive got another story comin up but unless I get some decent reviews I might not be able to put it up for a while! Lol! How many of you don't like that pairing between Miroku and Sango? U ppl are useless lol……….


End file.
